Leading Path
by fabrevansfanfics
Summary: This is the story of what happened when Quinn Fabray decided to get her man back.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One: **Prologue

During his entire life, Samuel Evans had been a good boy. Coming from good old Nashville, Tennessee he was born and raised like a true Southern gentleman. Sam went to church every Sunday, babysat his younger brother and sister without complain, had never had much to drink than one or two beers, absolutely hated any kind of smoking, tried to keep his grades up (even through his dyslexia) and was an "always there" type of friend. Long story short, he never did anything. That is, to say, until a certain called "Quinn Fabray Hurricane" was brought into his life.

After his father, Oliver Evans, had gotten a job opportunity in the far, far land ─ Sam's words ─ of Ohio (the wilderness of Lima, no less!) the whole family had packed everything they got and left the South. For a normal sixteen years old boy, the whole idea would seem stupid, not worth the effort, a whole new life that they just wouldn't be interested in. Not for Sam Evans, though. Despite his good looks and witty mind, he didn't have anything holding him back in Nashville. No girlfriends, not many friends; well, except the ones in his all boys boarding school, but then again it wasn't like he would die without those people.

Not after his second week in Ohio, Sam Evans found a reason to stick around. The first time he laid his eyes on her was after a church ceremony when his family had been introduced to the others as the new additions to small Lima, and the preacher said that they would need as many support as possible as they established there. Across the hall, he had noticed a pair of hazel eyes staring ahead, in the general direction of the preacher, but not really looking at anything. Sat beside her was a woman, looking very much like an old version of a Barbie doll in her perfect suit skirts and hair pulled back in a fancy bun. The woman had a smile on her face, a pretty one for that matter, but Sam swore he had never seen anything so fake in his life. He looked back to the younger girl (noticing the similarities, he realized that she must've been her daughter) and saw when, after being gently poked by her mother (who now had a stern look, though the sweet smile was still there), she smiled. The smile was something out of this world, so bright and beautiful that he thought his knees were going weak… but, weeks after that, Sam had learned that it was as fake as her mother's, if not more.

Summer had gotten to an end, and by the time that school started, he had (sort of, kind of) gotten used to the town. It was considerably smaller than Nashville, there wasn't much to do, he had no friends… but it was an opportunity to start all over and, truth be told, after one or two other times his eyes caught the mysterious girl in church, he was eager to see if, maybe, she would be his schoolmate.

Regardless of the results of his first day, he'd decided, he was asking her out after preach that Sunday.

That had not been necessary, however. The girl (he would later find out that day that her name was Quinn Fabray, the HBIC who'd gotten pregnant the year before) was part of the Glee club, and (though he'd never admit to anyone who asked), Sam might or might not have joined because of that reason. There was something, just something about the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind.

They had talked the first time after he got his honors of acceptance, to say the least, for joining the "loser town", like the choir group was called. The school's big bullies, Azimio and Karofsky, had made sure to slushy him after Math class that day, even calling him something like "big lips" or "lady lips"; Sam wasn't sure, one couldn't think straight when there is iced beverage poured on top of your head.

Somehow, out of nowhere, she had appeared and taken his hand, leading him to the nearest ladies' bathroom without any words. When he finally managed to get a word out of her, she'd be nicely polite, sure, but it wasn't until his first Avatar dumb joke that he got a smile. Unlike the ones he'd seen at church, even though those are beautiful, this one was real. She had snorted, shook her head and her eyes… Those eyes…

"Lor Menari," he had said, expecting her to get the reference. Noticing that his crowd, so to speak, was out of it, Sam was quick to add an explanation. It mean "pretty eyes," and boy, did she have them!

They hadn't talked much more that day, but just the next one, after being "dumped" by one of the kids of Glee, his partner in a duets assignment, Sam knew just what to do. He knew an opportunity when he saw one.

They had sung a duet together, won the competition, went on a Breadstix dinner (after she made sure he knew that it was _so_ not a date), they talked and talked and talked, and by the end of the night, they both knew it had been a date. He took her home, thanked her for the good night, asked if they could ever repeat the scene… and just before she was about to leave, when he knew that he'd blown his one chance with the school's (world's) hottest girl, Quinn Fabray leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. It wasn't a kiss, per say, more like a brush of lips, a sweet peck or something you do when you're a child. To Sam, however, it meant the world. It had been his first kiss! Ever! He had been kissed by a girl! Quinn Fabray, no less!

Of course, as months went by, their dating had been more frequent, and so had their kisses. They went to sweet pecks to gentle kisses, then to open mouthed ones, and next thing he knew, he was having the time of his life as she laid on top of him, hands everywhere around his torso, a mess of tongues and lips and tiny moans in between them. Needless to say, Sam had spent a lot more time in his bathroom during those months.

They became official one week before Sam's first show choir competition. He had asked his father for advice about a girl, a girl that he thought he loved, and his father had talked about "commitment". Sam, while very smart and bright, was a bit low on subject when not straight to the point. Surely his father didn't mean for him to _propose _to Quinn, had he? No, he doubted. So what came before that?

Days later, he had a tiny golden ring with a beautiful small diamond on it in his pocket, and was bringing Quinn to the Astronomy room. Long story short, she had been scared as hell, said "maybe" to his request to be his girlfriend… but after the big Hummel-Hudson wedding, maybe during their Just The Way You Are dance, maybe after he dropped her home and kissed her nose sweetly earning a giggle or two, or maybe how he had held her close before letting go… Quinn knew what she wanted. She had said yes.

Sam just liked to tell people that she couldn't resist the Na'Vi.

Quinn Fabray, who had a no touching, no funny business policy because of last year, had caught herself wondering when would be the next time her mother would be away, setting scenarios in her head, planning heated nights of pleasure and happiness together more and more often.

_It _happened during Christmas break. They had gone to Mister Schuester's house to get his decoration ready, had an amazing dinner with their friends, sang to silly Christmas songs and watched movies until it was late at night. Sam knew that her curfew was midnight, so he asked if she was ready to go home. The answer, much to his surprise, had been that no, she wanted him to take her somewhere else. Her mother wasn't home, she had said, and wouldn't be until the next evening. She didn't want to be alone that night. Sam called his parents and told he would be crashing at Finn's that night; he didn't know what to expect, but he was more than looking forward to see where the night would lead them.

They drove to Lima's park, a beautiful place at night, and talked, snuggled to one another, sang along to the radio until Quinn's lips found his own. It wasn't long until they were sweating, trembling and moaning curse words in the backseat of his Jeep.

They did it two other times before the Finn incident happened. Quinn said he wanted to be with _him_, not the tall quarterback, but one of Samuel's biggest flaws was his pride. And she had stomped on it.

For the following months, they didn't talk much. Just one or two words during Glee club, sometimes an awkward glance at church. Her mother asked, especially when she brought Finn home (the boy who let out through song that her daughter was pregnant), what had happened but Quinn brushed it off. She was putting the strong façade, she had to keep up with the Prom Queen act. She couldn't hurt over a boy; over a silly, obnoxious, funny, sweet, perfect boy.

His parents knew about what had happened, after finding Sam crying one or two times, his father was worried about his son's "sexuality" or so he joked. Sam had explained the situation, and for many months after that, Quinn Fabray was a bad figure in the Evans household.

That all changed when a change came around, Mrs. Evans lost his job and they were kicked out of their home. Quinn had been the light of his life, then; she would babysit their siblings, bring food, let him borrow her car many times…

She had found out by accident, of course. Sam was too proud to _ask _for help. But still, to have her there, to know that her support was that big… He couldn't admit, he never would (especially not after the word was out and Finn helped him), he had wondered if things would be back in place. Quinn and Sam, they were a thing. They would always be.

The end of school year came and there was another surprise in Sam's life. After prom, that year, somehow he had gotten into a thing with Mercedes Jones and, while she was beautiful and a very nice girl, it wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't even afford a girlfriend right now. He moved away with his parents, worked as a stripper to get money, was brought back by his friends, blah blah blah… And heard all of the stories about Quinn's meltdown. He couldn't admit that he thought so, but Sam always wondered if he leaving had anything to do with that. He found out later, when she approached him asking for another chance, that yes it had.

He couldn't let Quinn in again, couldn't get hurt again. The answer had been no, but they remained good friends. Mercedes was dating another guy, but well, Sam needed to get something out of his system.

As the weeks, months even, went by he found himself more and more fond of the girl. She wasn't exactly a big fan of romance, he could never know what mood she would be in, but still, it was something. He really liked her, he did; not like he had loved _her _(how he called Quinn in his mind, not allowing himself to name the person he dreamed of), but he would get over it.

They became good friends. Quinn would always ask about his family, who now loved her dearly, he would ride her back to the Hudson-Hummel's sometimes, they sang together in Glee club, danced together often, joked back and forth… but that was it.

He thought so. This is the story of what happened when Quinn Fabray decided to get her man back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **We are back! We were taking a break, but now we decided to post this one, and we're way ahead in chapters, so let me tell you... Sexy times in the future; many, many of them! This is will stay half canon, but how it ends is still a mystery. We will see. Please, review and let us know what you think.


	2. Never Can Say Goodbye

**Chapter Two: **Never Can Say Goodbye

The first time it happened, Sam wasn't sure what _it _was exactly. They were having a Michael Jackson week and himself had sung "Human Nature" with Mercedes, which had led to them kissing. The girl had been confused, she still had a boyfriend after all, and they parted ways, but Sam had decided to get her back. He was a gentleman, he knew when to be patient, he knew how to respect women. He respected Mercedes and would wait until she came around, if she did at all.

That, however, wasn't the highlight of the assignment. It was surprise to everyone later that week when, after singing a song about never saying goodbye to someone, Quinn announced that she'd been accepted in Yale. Yale! Yale was Ivy League, Yale was New Haven, Yale was a brand new future and if there was anyone in the world who deserved to re-start, that person was _her_. Sam still didn't allow himself to say her name in his mind whenever he caught himself thinking, wondering. He would die before admitting to himself even, but during the song, he thought he'd noticed a few glances on his way, maybe a smile, and possibly a light blush when she sang "Though I try and I try to hide my feelings, they always seem to show…" But no, he just couldn't let his mind play tricks. Quinn was going to Yale, starting all over, and that was her way to say goodbye.

Besides, he had Mercedes. Well, he didn't have the girl, but something told him that he would soon. Maybe they _were _meant to be, after all? That was what Sam told himself after congratulating Quinn along with everyone, getting to hug her shyly and gathered his stuff to go home. He would be riding with Finn that evening, being as he didn't have work, and while it was a bit nicer than riding with Kurt ─ the boy was his friend, but they didn't have much to talk about ─ it was still equally annoying to see his in love, bubbly self going on and on about Rachel.

Sam loved Rachel, he did. And he loved Finn with Rachel even more. But he just wasn't in the mood to talk about _love _when he had just found out that the possible love of his life was… Ops. Wrong path, Sammy. You can't think these things.

"Hey, Sam?"

He turned when he heard the soft tone of Quinn's voice, a light frown on his forehead. It wasn't like they never talked or something like that, but it was a little bit rare nowadays, especially when not Glee-related. Being as everyone had already left and they didn't even know what the assignment for the upcoming week was, so he doubted that what Quinn had to tell was in that direction.

Regardless of that, whatever she had to say, he wanted to hear. He always did.

"Yeah?" Sam said, turning on the heel of his sneakers to her figure, clutching the straps of his backpack tightly in his palm.

He didn't know what it was, that power, that… influence that she had over him; Sam couldn't remember one single conversation with Quinn, dating or not, in which he hadn't been fluttery and nervous.

The blonde walked towards him, maybe just three or four steps, but he stepped back. Not that he was scared of Quinn, but he just didn't want to seem eager to be that close to her. He couldn't seem eager, after all.

"I will ride you home, is that alright?" She shrugged, a small smile on her red lips. "I mean, I did see Rachel walking to Finn's car, so you might have to endure quite a make out show…"

Quinn giggled, making his stomach turn inside him. _Jesus, Samuel. Get your shit together, you're a man now._

He doubted that one could ever be a man when it came to their first love.

"You don't have to, Q. It's alright, nothing I'm not used to."

Good Christian boy that he was, he said a little prayer in his mind that she would insist on the subject. He really wasn't in the mood to play third wheel.

"Oh, come on, Sam. It won't cost me a thing, and besides, I miss talking to you…" Quinn gave the tiniest of the grins, her hazel eyes battling those long eyelashes that he'd grown to love over their time together. "If you have plans though, I totally ge─"

He cut her short before she could finish the sentence. "No, it's cool. If it's alright for you, then I'd appreciate that, ya know? I love Finchel, but they probably need their space."

She snorted, grabbing her own bag when heading to the door. Sam followed her out of the room.

"What?" He asked with the signature "Samuel Evans" goofy grin. Quinn gave him a side-eye, shaking her head.

"Finchel, Sam? Really?"

"It's what 'Cedes call them."

Quinn smiled again, though one could visibly see that it wasn't that much of a happy smile anymore. It was more like the ones he used to see, back in that Summer, before he actually _met _her. It was a sad smile, Sam noticed.

"What about you two? Do you have a joint name?" Quinn asked after a few seconds, apparently back to her usual self.

Sam was the one to snort this time, looking away from her, staring ahead. They were walking down the halls of McKinley together, just the two of them, and that surely could bring some memories.

"I guess. Kurt called us Samcedes the other day, but that is sort of a lame name."

"Did _we_ have a joint name?"

The question definitely took him by surprise. Well, not the question itself, but the fact that for once since the Finn incident happened, they were actually acknowledging their past. It had been sort of a sore subject for both parts, and he definitely would not be the one to bring it up; but she did.

Sam realized that he might had been quiet for too long, because before he knew it, they were standing in front of her car, a red Porsche of which he'd drove many times to his work back when he was homeless. He knew that he would never be able to thank her enough.

"Sam?" She called from inside the car, the windows down. Quinn leaned for the passenger's door and opened it, inviting him in with a wave of hand. "Come on, it's gonna start raining soon, and though I know you're definitely a fan of wet shirt contests, you can get sick."

The boy shook his head, awakening from his haze, and got in the car. "It happened one time, Q. And you said you would keep it as a secret."

Quinn giggled much like her old self, back when they were dating. The two were talking about one particularly heated Saturday afternoon when they'd been making out in the backyard of her place, right next to the pool, and her mother got home. Sam had been so scared that he jumped into said pool, clothes and all. Quinn told her mother that he was getting ready for a McKinley's wet shirt contest.

Snorting that she was laughing so hard, Quinn gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, I am not saying anything, but mom sure got an abs show that day. You had a white shirt that day, Sammy."

Sam blushed deeply, recalling Judy Fabray's face when she found him in her pool that day. Needless to say, she had been a little surprised and left the scene immediately.

"Quinn!" He grumbled out, though the amused smirk never left his lips.

He missed this; the closeness, the ease. Of course, Sam felt more comfortable with her than he ever did with anyone, but he never took her for granted. Back when they were together, he used to know _her _better than anyone. He knew what she wanted to be, what she wanted to do, what she had in mind ─ it was extremely easy to get along with Quinn, despite what everyone thought.

Still, it was still a bit of a high task to be the most beautiful, smart, funny, popular and kind girl of the world. He often doubted himself, wondering, thinking if someday she would grow old of him. So far that he knew, she did. Finn was the proof of that.

"Hey, I… um… I guess I never got the chance to apologize." She murmured, pulling the car to a stop in front of the Hummel-Hudson house. Sam turned to her with a funny look on his face, not having a clue of what she meant. Well, okay, so maybe he _did_. He just didn't think it would happen now, after so long.

The sky outside of the car took a darker tone, the heavy clouds announcing a storm that was to come. He had heard about it on the TV before school this morning, but he never thought that the _storm _they meant would happen inside him. Emotionally speaking.

_You're turning into a girl, Samuel._

"For what?" He asked with a goofy grin, trying to ease the tension that was suddenly there.

Quinn sighed ─ a deep, sad sigh that seemed to choke her in the throat. She dropped her hands from the steering wheel onto her lap, smiling sadly. When her eyes found his, Sam thought that the insides of her Porsche were catching fire. He could never get enough of the deep hazel orbits, of how they could just tell him everything.

"Sam, when I sang that song today in the choir room… I was singing it to you."

He caught his breath in his throat, but didn't look away, didn't speak.

"I can't seem to say goodbye to you, Sam, doesn't matter how hard I try. Finn was… He is a great guy, I love him as my friend but… He is my biggest regret─"

He cut her off, instantly annoyed.

"I don't think that he has much to do with what you chose, Quinn."

His tone was dry, the memories from one year ago coming back. He knew that Finn had been a big dick for going after _his _girl, but she was his girlfriend, and she was the one with a commitment there. Despite what his friends thought, he never really did blame the taller guy.

"I know, but listen, I… I am sorry. I've been sorry since I kissed him that afternoon, and I've been regretting that up until now." She licked her dry lips; the pink tongue poking out in between them just seemed to distract Sam from his previous argument. "I meant it, last year. When I said I wanted to be with you, I… I did. I do."

Sam was caught by surprise. "You do? Still?"

The blonde grinned, the tiniest of the smirks. "I want you, Sam. I know it's not gonna easy, and I know you… you like her or… whatever…" Her tone was uncomfortable, same as her position, being as Quinn squirmed in her seat. "But I am not giving up."

Just then the strongest of the thunders exploded outside, the first raindrops falling onto the car and making an annoyingly audible noise.

"I gotta go," He replied simply, his mind still dizzy from all the information. The last thing in his mind, at this moment at least, was Mercedes Jones.

Quinn nodded her head, moving a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and looking down at her lap. Sam thought about leaning forward and kissing her, thought about running his fingers through her now short hair, wondered if he could get away with a cheek kiss, at least ─ but just then another thunder exploded outside and Quinn shivered in her seat. He knew she didn't like storms, didn't like to be outside when they were happening.

"You should get going home," he mumbled, opening the passenger's door and stepping outside.

Just then, he felt a tiny hand wrapping around his forearm, the short fingernails digging into his skin and pulling him back. A billion of thoughts were flying in his head, wondering what in the world she was up to, but she just pulled him to a hug. It wasn't awkward as he thought it would be, it wasn't forced as most of the other ones had been after the break-up. It felt a lot like the hug he got from her when he first got back in McKinley. It felt like home. For the first time in a year, Sam felt like home.

When he pulled back, after what seemed like forever, she was smiling from ear to ear. "Sorry about that," she giggled much like her old self, a little girl with no worries. Sam shook his head, smiling weakly as well.

"It's good, Quinn. I… I, um, need to go."

She nodded her head. "See you this Monday, then?"

Sam shrugged, the smile still on his lips no matter how hard he tried to send it away. Quinn noticed that. "Of course."

She watched as he stepped out of the car, ran to the porch of their friends' house and got in with a key he had in his pocket. She watched as the door closed, watched as he walked through an open window and, still smiling, watched as he closed it with a goofy smile on his lips and the _oh so familiar _blush on his cheeks. Quinn couldn't stop smiling as she drove home that evening.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, hey, hey! I am really happy with the feedback we're getting for this story, so keep it up. Remember guys, we will upload it faster if we have your opinions. Anyway, going through the reviews, I noticed that someone caught up on the fact that Quinn and Sam had their first time in the backseat of a car, and not her home. This _is _part of the story, folks, you will soon find out why! Anyway, if there are any typos/something wrong in this chapter, I apologize. The other writer is the one who usually proofreads them, but since she won't have time until Friday, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope you like this chapter, and let us know what you think.


	3. Release

**Chapter Three: **Release

They did see each other the next Monday, but Sam's eyes couldn't focus on her for more than two seconds before he had to look away. She noticed, and didn't know what it was, but he knew very well. Sam had spent his entire weekend thinking, reminding himself of what had happened in the past, of how badly he'd been hurt and humiliated, of how he had moved on now ─ and how he was in love with someone else now. So maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn't _in love _with Mercedes, per say, but he did have feelings for the girl and it seemed like she did as well. It was a matter of days until she dumped her boyfriend for him.

Sam had made a decision, one that he wouldn't go back on: the decision was to stay away from Quinn Fabray. He was most definitely sure that it was his pride talking, that if she approached him that day and battled her eyes he would come back running, but he wouldn't cave. He couldn't allow himself to. If there was anything he was worth, it was his honor.

_So much for this freaking honor_, he thought during lunch break when he caught himself leering her across the hall, sitting in a table with Kurt and Tina. She looked radiant that day, still going on and on about her plans for Yale, and Sam would be lying if he said that it didn't make him even more eager to come and talk to her.

On his way to class, Sam's thoughts had been dangerously close to _her_ ─ almost to the point in which he took the wrong way and ended up in front of her locker instead of his own. He sighed, rolled his green eyes and punched the nearest wall, hating himself just then. Before his pity party could go on, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he didn't even need to turn before he knew who it was. Quinn stood there with a confused smile on her lips, clutching a couple of books against his chest. He remembered being the one to carry those books on her way to class.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She asked with the same caring tone that she'd ever use to him. His heart sunk just a little (a lot).

"Yeah, um, yeah. I gotta go, I have class."

He might have talked way too fast for his own good and was about to walk away in the same manner, but she grabbed his forearm and made him stay still. Sam's head went dizzy just then, looking back at her with a funny look on his face.

"Mercedes asked you to meet her in the counselor's office."

Sam's eyebrows raised, much like he'd seen Quinn do many times, and he opened his mouth to ask but she was (as usual) faster.

"She met us in the lunch table and asked that if we saw you around…" The blonde shrugged, letting go of his forearm. Sam couldn't help but notice how her tone was different, much more mellow than usual. He knew the tone, and knew when Quinn was putting a tough façade.

"Quinn, I…" He started saying, but a damn lump in his throat couldn't let him continue. What could he say? "I am sorry that my possibly future girlfriend came to you about me"? No, that wasn't the issue here. They both knew that. There was so much more to say and do, and apparently, none of them were going to.

"Thanks," he finished with a shrug, smiling sadly to her before walking out.

Whatever it was with Mercedes that had to be talked about in front of Miss Pillsbury was probably important, but on his way there, the only thing in his mind was a certain blonde that had been left hanging in front of her locker.

As it turned out, it was an "important" subject. Mercedes had contacted Emma Pillsbury to talk about her mixed feelings towards Sam and her current boyfriend, but only the first one had been invited to the scene ─ Sam thought about commenting how unfair it was to the other dude to not be involved, but then again, he didn't have much room to talk there.

The counselor had suggested them to go a week without talking to each other, mainly to see if the feelings remained and to decide what they wanted, and Mercedes agreed. He didn't, he thought it was stupid and that if a person loves the other, no week, month or… _year_… could change it. He didn't say anything again, but this time only because he was busy thinking about her.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and when Glee time came around, they got to meet David Martinez and learned that the week's assignment would be Spanish. Mercedes was there, and they exchanged a few glances, even a smile… but Quinn was nowhere to be seen. And for whatever reason, it was the only thing he could think about.

Quinn had been clearly avoiding him the next two days but he couldn't exactly come up to her and ask ─ hadn't he been the one to run from her that Monday when they had so much to talk about? It was only her right to want nothing to do with him. Still, he felt horrible every time he approached their friends' lunch table and she stood up to leave, or whenever their eyes met in the choir room and she made a big scene of looking away. It wasn't like she was trying to be snarky or mean, he could tell, but there was something up with Quinn. He just had to figure out why, and especially, why did he care so much.

_Stupid honor_, he cursed himself that evening as he watched her leave the room.

As the rest of the week went, Sam was growing more and more impatient. Mercedes had sung "Don't Wanna Lose You" in the Glee club, and while everyone was giving him eyes and whispers about the song being _to him_, it only felt like she wanted a spot under the lights. Of course, as usual her voice was beautiful, everyone had tears in their eyes, he even smiled weakly at the end as everyone applauded, but no emotions had been sent his way.

If Miss Pillsbury's intentions were to make him extremely edgy and pissy, she was doing an incredible good job. With all the Mercedes drama, work, school, Glee club pressure and the mess that was Quinn Fabray in his head, he had no time to do anything. Somehow, however, he got dragged into a performance with the Glee boys. They were singing a mash-up of "Bamboleo/Hero" and, guess what? He was the leading singer. As if singing in English wasn't hard enough.

"You guys ready to go?" Mister Schuester asked in that always happy, chippy tone. Sam had been so irritated lately that he wondered if he could get away with punching his teacher. Probably not, so instead he just nodded his head.

He felt ridiculous, simply put. Kurt had put together some insane outfit for them, they had to dance, learning the song in Spanish was a bitch, he had to work later that night and, all in all, life simply isn't amazing when you're seventeen and confused. He caught Quinn's eye in the front row of chairs, sitting right beside Mercedes, and noticed her smiling. The other girl had an annoyed look on her face, almost embarrassed. Sam tried to focus on the smile.

As the song finished, Sam himself had a smile on his face. It hadn't gone as horrible as expected, and he couldn't help but notice that _Quinn _was having fun. She had sung along, danced, laughed ─ maybe she wasn't ignoring him anymore? The one sat beside her, though, had a less than amused look on her face. Everyone stood up and applauded the boys' hard work but Mercedes stood up to leave the room. When Sam noticed that, he frowned.

"Mercedes?" He asked, not bothering that everyone could watch their interaction. It was a common fact that they should go through a week without talking to each other. Kurt got in the way, saying something like "No, Sam, you two are not allowed to talk" but he ignored that.

Sam kicked off the stupid pointy shoes and followed her out of the room. She was already down the hall when he caught up with her, grabbing her shoulder gently and turning her around.

"Why did you leave?" His tone wasn't rude, but it was serious as a heart attack. He could feel a vein in his arm throbbing.

"Sam! We can't talk!"

Sam rolled his green eyes, letting go of her. "You know what? I think you're just making this crap up so you don't get with me."

"Now Sam, it's not like─"

"No, I think it is. I worked really fucking hard on that song and you didn't break one single smile."

Mercedes' eyes went huge. Sam was not a curser by nature, he hardly ever did and everyone knew that. She tried to reach out for him but he stepped back.

"I have a boyfriend, Sam and…"

"And I don't care. Guess what? I am not going after you. Whatever the fuck _this_," he pointed in between them with a mocking tone. "Was, it can end now."

The girl didn't argue as he walked away, undoing the buttons of his fancy green shirt and taking it off. He had a white wife beater and jeans on when he walked back into the choir room. Sam noticed that everyone had probably heard their argument, but he couldn't care less now. He grabbed his books, put on his boots rather quickly and left the room without further talk.

Just when he walked out into the parking lot, begging his Jedi Master to send his The Force powers now, a red shiny Porsche stopped in front of him. He knew the car very well.

Sam didn't argue, didn't think or question her intentions when he got in the car. To be fair, neither did Quinn. They drove in silence, not looking at each other, for what seemed like forever until she put a car to a stop in a secluded dead end street. Sam recognized the place; it was just a couple of blocks away from his new job at Taco Bells.

He had no idea of what to say, how to explain what happened and didn't even know if Quinn wanted to hear. He sighed audibly and ran his fingers through the short blonde hair, ready to start ranting, telling her everything ─ his fears, his insecurities, the reason why he had avoided her, ask why had _she _avoided him up until now. Nothing came out of his mouth.

"Eh, thank you for the ride. I'm gonna walk from here." Sam mumbled, already reaching out to open the door. Quinn must've pressed the lock button because the click sound echoed inside the tiny vehicle and Sam couldn't open aforementioned door for nothing in this world.

He had one joke or two about Quinn kidnapping him, being a vampire, a zombie, one of the mafia… but, again, nothing came out. He felt her shifting beside him and turned to look, expecting anything but her face so close to his. His breath got caught in his throat. "What are you…?"

"Sam. You don't want to talk. You don't have to talk. You had an awful week, and so did I. That… that song, and the Mercedes thing…" She snorted, but there was no humor whatsoever in her voice. "Look, I had made my mind about letting you follow your way, decide what you want. When you avoided me this Monday, I was… I made my mind."

"Quinn, I─" He started, shifting in his own seat so he could turn to her. It was rather difficult when she was sat on her knees, leaning forward to him. She pressed her palm against his mouth and grinned weakly.

"Let me finish, Samuel." Quinn shook her head, taking in a deep breath before she could go on. "I had decided to let you decide what you wanted, but after watching you today… Sam, you had this crazy look on your face the whole day."

The blonde giggled, but Sam didn't think it amusing at all. Not that he could vocalize his opinion, not when her palm was keeping him shut up.

"You are so edgy, so… so grumpy… I know what you need, Sam. You need to clear your mind, and you need to think straight. And to get all of those done, you need…" The blonde licked her lips, dropping her hand from his mouth just because she knew he wouldn't talk. Sam had his eyes as huge as golf balls and she could feel the muscles of his arm tensing when she leaned even closed and pressed her chest against his side. "You need release."

_To be continued…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello! First of all, I just want to thank you all for the _amazing _feedback we're having. Thank you for all the great reviews, and I promise to try and make the updates this often, but I need you guys to keep up with your great support. Now, don't be mad at me for how this chapter ended! Hahaha, keep in mind that this is the beggining of the story and what just happened will define everything from now on. Let me know what you think, what are your ideas for the story and what do you expect to happen and all that! Again, if there are any typos or some things don't make sense, it's my fault. Writer 2 is very busy this week and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. xXx


End file.
